The present invention relates to lint rollers and, more particularly, to a lint roller cover.
A lint roller or lint remover is a roll of one-sided adhesive paper on a cardboard or plastic barrel that is mounted on a central spindle, with an attached handle. The device facilitates the removal of lint or other small fibers from most materials such as clothing, upholstery and linen. Once expended, the roll can typically be replaced with a “refill” roll. When storing a lint roller, debris tends to stick on the new adhesive sheet. Therefore, when the user is ready to use the lint roller, a new sheet must be wasted.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cover for the lint roller that is quick, easy to use and inexpensive.